Grapes Nutrient Chart - 100 grams
Grapes, red or green (european type varieties, such as, Thompson seedless), raw Refuse: 4% (Stems) Scientific Name: '' Vitis vinifera'' NDB No: 09132 (Nutrient values and weights are for edible portion) Nutrient Units Value per 100 grams Number of Data Points Std. Error Proximates Water g 80.54 8 0.411 Energy kcal 69 0 0 Energy kj 288 0 0 Protein g 0.72 8 0.031 Total lipid (fat) g 0.16 8 0.03 Ash g 0.48 8 0.038 Carbohydrate, by difference g 18.10 0 0 Fiber, total dietary g 0.9 8 0.114 Sugars, total g 15.48 8 0.277 Sucrose g 0.15 8 0 Glucose (dextrose) g 7.20 8 0.096 Fructose g 8.13 8 0.218 Lactose g 0.00 8 0 Maltose g 0.00 8 0 Galactose g 0.00 8 0 Starch g 0.00 4 0 Minerals Calcium, Ca mg 10 36 0.418 Iron, Fe mg 0.36 36 0.048 Magnesium, Mg mg 7 36 0.206 Phosphorus, P mg 20 34 0.987 Potassium, K mg 191 36 6.312 Sodium, Na mg 2 31 0.273 Zinc, Zn mg 0.07 36 0.01 Copper, Cu mg 0.127 36 0.016 Manganese, Mn mg 0.071 36 0.002 Selenium, Se mcg 0.1 4 0.01 Vitamins Vitamin C, total ascorbic acid mg 10.8 6 0.858 Thiamin mg 0.069 8 0.002 Riboflavin mg 0.070 8 0.007 Niacin mg 0.188 8 0.016 Pantothenic acid mg 0.050 4 0.005 Vitamin B-6 mg 0.086 8 0.009 Folate, total mcg 2 4 0 Folic acid mcg 0 0 0 Folate, food mcg 2 4 0 Folate, DFE mcg_DFE 2 0 0 Vitamin B-12 mcg 0.00 0 0 Vitamin B-12, added mcg 0.00 0 0 Vitamin A, IU IU 66 0 0 Vitamin A, RAE mcg_RAE 3 0 0 Retinol mcg 0 0 0 Vitamin E (alpha-tocopherol) mg 0.19 5 0.014 Vitamin E, added mg 0.00 0 0 Tocopherol, beta mg 0.00 5 0 Tocopherol, gamma mg 0.07 5 0.005 Tocopherol, delta mg 0.00 5 0 Vitamin K (phylloquinone) mcg 14.6 5 0.761 Lipids Fatty acids, total saturated g 0.054 0 0 4:0 g 0.000 0 0 6:0 g 0.000 0 0 8:0 g 0.000 0 0 10:0 g 0.000 0 0 12:0 g 0.000 0 0 14:0 g 0.001 0 0 16:0 g 0.046 0 0 18:0 g 0.006 0 0 Fatty acids, total monounsaturated g 0.007 0 0 16:1 undifferentiated g 0.000 0 0 18:1 undifferentiated g 0.007 0 0 20:1 g 0.000 0 0 22:1 undifferentiated g 0.000 0 0 Fatty acids, total polyunsaturated g 0.048 0 0 18:2 undifferentiated g 0.037 0 0 18:3 undifferentiated g 0.011 0 0 18:4 g 0.000 0 0 20:4 undifferentiated g 0.000 0 0 20:5 n-3 g 0.000 0 0 22:5 n-3 g 0.000 0 0 22:6 n-3 g 0.000 0 0 Cholesterol mg 0 0 0 Phytosterols mg 4 0 0 Amino acids Tryptophan g 0.011 0 0 Threonine g 0.022 0 0 Isoleucine g 0.011 0 0 Leucine g 0.022 0 0 Lysine g 0.027 0 0 Methionine g 0.009 0 0 Cystine g 0.010 0 0 Phenylalanine g 0.019 0 0 Tyrosine g 0.010 0 0 Valine g 0.022 0 0 Arginine g 0.130 0 0 Histidine g 0.022 0 0 Alanine g 0.022 0 0 Aspartic acid g 0.038 0 0 Glutamic acid g 0.081 0 0 Glycine g 0.016 0 0 Proline g 0.080 0 0 Serine g 0.022 0 0 Other Alcohol, ethyl g 0.0 0 0 Caffeine mg 0 0 0 Theobromine mg 0 0 0 Carotene, beta mcg 39 2 0 Carotene, alpha mcg 1 1 0 Cryptoxanthin, beta mcg 0 0 0 Lycopene mcg 0 1 0 Lutein + zeaxanthin mcg 72 1 0 Category:Grapes